Vengeance
by Baby Roo
Summary: One of the turtles is kidnapped by a bitter enemy and the others, along with Splinter must save him. Set in the 2003 universe. Please revieve as this is my first upload and i want to know what u think!
1. Abduction

**VENGEANCE**

Chapter 1: ABDUCTION

Donatello sat at his computer. He stared into the monitor, lost in thought. Something behind him suddenly jerked him out of his daydream. He spun around in the chair.

"MIKEY!" he shouted as he jumped nearly a foot in the air, but his brother, Michelangelo, was even more frightened and he was the one holding the can or Crème Soda. Don watched helplessly as in what seemed like slow motion, the can flew from Mikey's hand and landed on the keyboard, spilling over the worn keys. It sparked and Don knew it was shorted out. He glared angrily at Michelangelo.

"Oops, sorry Donny." Mike said innocently.

Don sighed. Something about Mikey's boyish charm made Donatello forgive him almost instantly. Sometimes Don wished he were more like Raph, who just beat Mikey up if he wrecked anything.

"Its OK Mike," he said, smiling half-heartedly, "I'll just go see if April can help fix it." Mikey smiled to himself.

"_Yeah, right,"_ he thought, "_you could fix it easy, you just wanna be with April."_ Mike shook his head, walked over to the couch, and plopped down. He began flipping through channels.

Once Don realized he was going to April's alone, he almost shouted for joy. He picked up his Bo Staff and the sticky keyboard as he walked out of the lair. He caught a glimpse of Leo, Raph and Master Splinter sparring before the elevator doors in the lair closed.

He walked through the abandoned warehouse and realized he'd be walking to April's tonight. The Battle Shell was on the fritz and Don hadn't had time to fix it yet.

He walked out of the warehouse and stuck to the shadows until he climbed onto a rooftop and jumped down into the ally near April's shop. He was about to walk across the street and into the 2nd Time Around shop April owned when he heard something behind him.

"Wh-who's there?" he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Something wasn't right.

"Who's there?" he repeated, but when he turned around, he didn't need to ask again. He was surrounded by at least two dozen Foot ninja. He drew his Bo, ready to defend himself.

"_But why are they here?"_ he wondered, "_Shredder was banished to the ice asteroids by the Utroms."_

Don was jerked out of his thoughts when three of the Foot ninja stepped forward, took something in their hands and before Don could move, they threw their weapons, which turned out to be balls of knock-out gas. They landed at Don's feet and exploded, sending up a cloud of white gas. Don was engulfed by the smoke on all sides. He coughed and sputtered. He felt legs wobble and his knees buckled. He fell to the ground and his eyelids grew heavy. Then everything went black.


	2. Missing Brother

Chapter 2: MISSING BROTHER

Back at the lair, Michelangelo sat staring at the TV in front of him. He was watching a re-run of one of his favorite shows, MASH (it was from here that he got many of his prank ideas,) when Raph, Leo and Master Splinter walked over to join him.

His brothers plopped down on either side of him while Splinter took a seat in the arm chair next to them. After a minute, Splinter spoke.

"Michelangelo, where is Donatello?" he questioned his son. Mikey looked at his Sensei and brothers, confused. Then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you Sensei, he went to April's to see if she could help him fix his keyboard. I…uh…accidentally broke it." Mikey said, a ½ smile creeping onto his face.

"Imagine that, Mikey breakin' Donny's stuff." Raph chided, nudging Mikey with his elbow. Splinter stopped Michelangelo's retaliation by asking another question.

"How long ago did he leave? I do not recall seeing him at all this evening." said the elderly rat.

"Uh…about 3 hours ago," he answered, absentmindedly watching TV again. Leo and Raph exchanged glances and then looked at Splinter. He seemed worried.

All he said was, "I do not like this."

"What?" asked Michelangelo, a little annoyed that he was missing his program.

"Sensei, I'll prove it. I'll call April and see if Donny's there, it's probably just taking longer than he expected." Mikey took out his shell cell and dialed.

"Hello?" April answered from the other end.

"April, hey, it's Mikey. Just wondering, is Donny there? Splinter's worried, but I'm sure everything is fine," he said.

"Hey Mike," April said, "good to hear from you. But, no, Don isn't here, I haven't seen him all night in fact. Why?"

Mikey lowered the phone and looked at the others.

"He's…um…not there. She hasn't seen him." He informed them.

April's voice could be heard from the other end of the phone,

"Mike? Hello? Is anyone there? HELLLOO?"

"April," Mikey managed to croak, "I'll, uh, call you back."


	3. Deadly Plans

Chapter 3: DEADLY PLANS

Donatello struggled to open his eyes, the lids were like bricks. He managed to open them ½ ways but he immediately regretted it. The room he was in was ghastly white all around, except for a blackened window directly in front of him, and he knew what that was.

"_A one way mirror,"_ he thought.

"Where am I?" he mumbled groggily.

Every inch of his body ached as he tried to sit up. But he couldn't move.

"What the…" he was cut off by the sound of the door next to the one way mirror opening. He squinted at the figure that walked into his prison. He gasped when he realized who it was.

"_No, it can't be…"_ he blinked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Karai!" he choked.

"Of course, Donatello," said a woman's thick Japanese accent.

"What's going on?" Donatello demanded, "Where am I?"

Karai laughed spitefully.

"And I thought you were the smart one. Isn't it obvious? You are nothing more

than bait to lure your precious family here. When I contact them, they will rush to your aid, and when they do, you will all be destroyed. You will all pay for what you did to my Master!" She flashed her teeth in a steely smile.

"By the way, how do you like your special restraints? They were designed for you by one of your old…acquaintances, Agent Bishop, and Dr. Chaplain, of course." Donatello's eyes widened as he struggled against his restraints.

"Bishop…" He whispered, fear was consuming him, but he tried to hide it from his captors.

"Oh and one more thing," Karai said as Chaplain entered carrying a syringe and a bottle of liquid Don couldn't make out. But he knew what it was for. He gulped, trying to swallow his fear.

"Scared? Not to worry, Donatello, this will just make your brothers pick up the pace if they want to save you." said Karai, a mock comfort in her voice.

"Dr. Chaplain, if you would do the honors."

Donatello watched helplessly as Chaplain plunged the syringe into his arm, injecting the poison into his reptilian veins. He felt the effects almost immediately. Donatello cringed as he barely contained the screams of agony that coursed through his entire body. He felt as though he was being stabbed repeatedly, mercilessly by thousands of knives.

Karai taunted him,

"Not to worry, I have an antidote. That is, if your brothers find you in time. But even if they do, I have a little surprise." Chaplain entered again, carrying a little black box and a remote.

"_No, it's a bomb! She'll kill them all!"_ Thought Don through his pain.

"I know what you are thinking Donatello, and yes it is a bomb." She turned to Chaplain and signaled him to leave the room and activate the bomb.

"You will all pay for what you did to my Master!" She smiled sinisterly as she

took Donatello's shell cell and dialed the numbers.


	4. Don's Plea

Chapter 4: DON'S PLEA

Splinter led his sons along the rooftops of New York City. They all knew this way; it was how they always went to April's if the Battle Shell wasn't up to it.

Leo, Raph and Mikey struggled to keep up with their Sensei, old as he was. They had never seen him run this fast and it worried them.

True, Donatello was often sidetracked with his thoughts, but he would never be gone this long without calling. It just wasn't like Donny. They came to the alley across from April's shop and climbed down from the rooftop.

They decided not to bother April or Casey. They'd only worry, especially April, who was very close to Don. They searched the alley for clues. It didn't take long; apparently the Foot didn't bother to clean up when they were finished.

"Guys!" Michelangelo said, "Look, its Donny's keyboard, the one I wrecked."

Then something else caught his eye, "And this is…" Mikey hesitated,

"His Bo." Leo finished for him, as he looked around. "This isn't good,"

he said picking something up off the ground.

"What the heck are those?" Raph asked, staring at what seemed to be flattened ping-pong balls lying in Leo's hand.

"Knock-out gas." Leo shuddered at the thought.

"Donatello is in grave danger and we must find him quickly," said Splinter, trying to stay calm.

Raphael, however, decided that "calm" was out of the question.

"I'm gonna get whoever took Donny and…I'll…I'll," Raph trailed off as Splinter touched his shoulder gently, quieting him.

Suddenly, Leo's shell cell began to ring. He looked at his brothers and Master. They nodded and Leo took the phone out of his belt and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ah, Leonardo, how nice to hear from you, I do believe I have something of yours," said an all too familiar voice.

"What the… Karai?" Leo said.

Then he heard a new voice. It sounded weak, but Leo knew exactly who it was. "Leo, it's a trap. Don't come. Please, please…AHHH!"

Leo nearly choked on his next words. "Donny? What's wrong? Where are you?

Donny? Don!"

But then Karai's voice answered again.

"Well Leonardo, the choice is yours. If you want to save your brother, you will find the clue to out location somewhere in that alley. Oh and you have only 1hour to get here, or your precious little brother won't be worth saving. Good-bye." The line went dead.

Leo looked at his family, trying to find the words he needed. Finally he spoke, "Karai has Don. He sounds pretty bad so we have to find the clue that will tell us

their location. It's in this alley, hurry."

Within minutes, Splinter found what they were looking for. It was a note pinned to the brick wall behind the dumpster by a challenge marker. It said:

_If you wish to get Donatello back, come to the abandoned warehouse, near the East River. You have less than one hour, or he will be killed. _

"My sons, quickly, follow me," said Splinter.


	5. Karai's new Toy

Chapter 5: KARAI'S NEW TOY

Donatello continued to struggle against his restraints. The pain from the poison was still severe and a new onslaught of stabbing sensations erupted over his body every time he moved.

But he didn't care. He needed that antidote, fast. It was useless, that much he knew, but it couldn't hurt to try. But that was where he was wrong. He began to try again when Karai walked in.

"Are you comfortable?" she sneered maliciously.

Donatello glared at her and began struggling again.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Why?" Donatello demanded.

"Oh, because…" she trailed off as she pulled a small remote out from behind her back as Don's eyes widened in fear.

Karai pressed a button on it. Don's full weight was thrown back onto the table as he cried out involuntarily. The volts of electricity passed through his body, making him rigid.

"A gift from your friend Bishop." She laughed maniacally as she pressed the button again.


	6. The Search

Chapter 6: THE SEARCH

"My sons, this is it." Stated Master Splinter as he, Leo, Raph and Mikey stopped outside an ordinary-looking warehouse near the East River.

"How're we gonna get in there?" Raph asked, seeing no apparent entry point into the warehouse.

"Yeah, and when we do, how're we gonna find Donny? There are probably Foot goons everywhere," said Mikey flatly.

"Do not worry my sons, we will find him." Splinter assured them.

"Guys, look! There's an entrance on the roof!" Leo exclaimed pointing at a ventilation shaft on the roof. "C'mon." he said.

The turtles and Master Splinter scaled the wall using shuko spikes and made it into the ventilation system undetected. They found an end to a shaft through one of the passages and looked down.

"Someone turned this place into a high tech lab." Said Raphael, staring at the computers and other complicated equipment.

Then they heard something echo through the shafts, an agonized, terrified scream. Mikey shuddered.

"I-Its Donny, we gotta find him!" he said in a terrified whisper.

"My sons, this way, I can sense him. We must hurry!"

They followed Master Splinter quickly and quietly, the screams continued every couple seconds and when Leo looked back, he saw that Michelangelo looked sick. He couldn't blame him, he felt it too, hearing his brother's tortured cries.

Finally, Master Splinter stopped above a long, deserted hallway and all four dropped silently from the shaft to the floor outside a large metal door. It was unlocked, but extremely heavy and it took the combined effort of all four of them to open it. But when they did, they almost wished they hadn't.


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7: THE RESCUE

"DONNY!" All three turtles yelled in unison.

"So, you found the clue we left for you," said a dark figure appearing from the shadows.

"Karai," said Leo through gritted teeth, "What have you done to him?" Leo looked towards Donatello, who groaned in pain.

"Psst, Mikey, c'mon let's get Don," said Raph quietly as he and Mikey ran to Donatello's side.

"I would not touch him." Karai sneered.

"And why not?" Raph growled his voice full of hate.

"Because if you do, I'll have Agent Bishop do this." Karai nodded at the one-way mirror in front of them.

Suddenly, Mike and Raph were thrown back against the wall. Donatello let out an agonized yell.

"What the…" Raphael began, but Leo interrupted,

"She's electrocuting him!" he yelled.

"Very good, Leonardo but that isn't all." Karai said, flashing her evil smile once more.

"What do you mean?" Raph demanded, drawing his sais.

"Poison…Karai has…antidote…" Donatello said weakly, gasping for air.

"Oh you ruined my surprise," said Karai, faking a pout. Raphael finally lost his temper.

"Give us the antidote or I'll…I'll…" Raph realized that they were surrounded by Foot ninja.

"Or else you will what?" sneered Karai.

Suddenly, the one-way mirror behind them shattered and Master Splinter and Agent Bishop came with it. Splinter had snuck out of the room and taken care of Bishop so he could no longer shock Donatello.

"Quickly my sons release your brother!" Master Splinter and Leonardo battled Karai and the Foot while Raph and Mikey freed Donatello.

"You're gonna be fine Donny, we're here now," said Raph, beginning to get up to help Leo and Master Splinter in the battle.

"Guys," Donatello said wearily, grabbing Raphael's arm "the antidote…make the pain stop…help me…please…" Don gritted his teeth in pain and collapsed against Mikey. The orange clad turtle looked at Raph. Raph looked at his fallen brother and squeezed his hand gently.

"We'll make it stop, don't worry bro." Raph comforted.

"Mikey take care of him. I'll get the antidote," said Raph, composing himself. With that, he joined Leo and Splinter in the fight.


	8. Moment of Truth

Chapter 8: MOMENT OF TRUTH

Raph, Leo and Master Splinter defeated all the Foot ninja, leaving only Karai amongst the litter of unconscious bodies, including Agent Bishop's.

"You are outnumbered, I suggest you give us the antidote now!" said Splinter, raising his voice.

"Never," said Karai, dangling the antidote before them, you will all pay for what you did to my Master!"

Leo and Raph looked at their sensei. Splinter nodded and the brother's tensed their bodies. They knew what to do.

"My sons NOW!" With Splinter's signal, Leo and Raph launched themselves at Karai. The managed to tackle her, but the antidote flew from her hand. The glass tube flew through the air and began to fall to the ground.

Leo, Raph and Mikey watched in horror as it fell.

Just before it hit the ground, Splinter caught it in his tail and the turtles breathed a sigh of relief. Raph and Leo strapped her into what had been Donatello's restraints as she began to laugh maniacally.

"You are too late!" She hissed, "The hour is up!"

Splinter rushed to Donatello's side with the antidote.

"Sensei…" Donatello mumbled as his eyes closed. His breaths came in short gasps, but then they stopped altogether. Splinter poured the liquid down his throat, but nothing happened.

"Donny? No, c'mon bro pull through this." Raphael choked. Karai continued to laugh, but they ignored her. Mikey's eyes filled with tears,

"Donny, please…please wake up." He said, silent tears running down his face. Leo looked at his brainy brother's still form; Michelangelo's arms wrapped around it,

"_Don? No, you can't die, you can't."_ he thought. Splinter touched his son's forehead and closed his eyes.

"_My son, come back to us…"_ he urged. Suddenly, they heard Donatello gasp. "Sensei?" he whispered again as he opened his eyes. Mikey, Raph and Leo

rejoiced at hearing their brother's voice again. Splinter smiled at his son.

Their joy was short-lived however. Karai began laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Raphael demanded, rounding on her.

"You will find out in less than two minutes." She said.

"Huh?" Michelangelo looked at his brothers, confused.

"Its…a bomb," Donatello stated weakly, "she's gonna blow this place up."

"We gotta get outta here!" Raph yelled, "C'mon!"

"What about Karai?" Leo asked, but his question was answered when he turned to her. "She's…she's gone." He said, confused, "but how?"

"Bishop," said Splinter, looking at the spot on the floor where their enemy had lain.

"Guys, let's go!" said Raph, helping Mikey support Donatello.

"My sons hurry!" Splinter led the way to a delivery door at the rear of the warehouse. Leo and Raph forced it open and the turtles and Splinter ran away from the warehouse as quickly as they could with the injured Donatello. They watched from a distance as the warehouse erupted into flames and burnt to the ground.


	9. Love Heals All

Chapter 9: LOVE HEALS ALL

Back at the lair, Mikey, Raph, Leo and Master Splinter tended to Donatello. Raph and Leo tried to make him as comfortable as possible by bringing him blankets, pillows and whatever else was needed.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Master Splinter patched his many wounds from the

torture, paying close attention to the bad burn on his left arm from the electric shocks.

Casey and April found out, of course, and after berating the turtles for not

letting them join the rescue posse, they did everything they could to cheer Don up.

But nothing seemed to work. He sat in his room day after day, thinking. Suddenly, after about a week of silence, Donatello called them all to his room.

They gathered around, waiting for Donatello to speak.

"Guys," he began slowly, "I, uh, just wanted to say thanks, you know for saving me. But you shouldn't have put yourselves in danger; you could have died trying to save me. It would have been better to lose me than to have all of you killed. "I just can't let that happen…" Splinter put his hand up, silencing his son.

"Donatello, why do you say these things? You mean the world to all of us and I would not care if I died saving you 1000 times," he looked at all of the turtles. "You are my ninja, my sons and I love you all."

Donatello looked at his Master and then at each of his brothers.

"It's just…I never thought anyone would risk everything…for me."

"Don, didn't you hear Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, we're your bros," added Raph.

"And we'd come through for you no matter what!" finished Mikey, grinning. Splinter nodded. Donatello smiled happily as his brothers and Master Splinter

embraced him.

"Good to have you back Donny," said Mikey happily.

"It's good to be back. Donatello replied, a tear running down his cheek.


End file.
